


Crowns Fit for a Swan

by evergrove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/pseuds/evergrove
Summary: Emma texts Regina at work, distracting her completely.





	Crowns Fit for a Swan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowArk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowArk/gifts).



_"I have them on now."_

**"Them?"**

_"Your gift. Feel so good."_

**"I'm glad you like them, dear."**

_"I'm still at home playing with them."_

**"Emma, I have a meeting in 20 minutes."**

_"Thinking about your mouth on them."_

\--

Emma hears Regina before she sees her appear from purple smoke, "Take off your shirt."

"But your meeting-"

"Take. It. Off."

Emma slowly lifts up her tank top, revealing her bare breasts. Regina gasps. The barbell nipple rings look exquisite on her.

Regina licks her lips and asks, "A quickie?"

Emma groans and nods, feeling a hot tongue immediately on her nipple.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Take. It. Off."
> 
> About the title, I'm thinking barbells with crowns on them.


End file.
